The present disclosure relates to emissions abatement processes and in particular, to processes and devices that sequester air pollutants from combustion source effluent streams.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many industrial processes employ a combustion source during operation, including boilers, kilns, furnaces, and incinerators. Such combustion sources typically generate a variety of hazardous air pollutants, depending on the types of fuels burned, materials processed, burner design, and other operating parameters. Common hazardous air pollutants (HAPs) released by combustion sources include sulfur oxides, nitrous oxides, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, hydrochloric acid, chlorofluorocarbons, particulate matter, volatile organic compounds, aerosol compounds, mercury, lead, ammonia, ozone, and the like. Various air pollution control systems are used to reduce one or more of such air pollutants after effluent or flue gases exit the combustion source. Many such air pollution control devices are energy intensive and require high temperatures and large capital and maintenance expense.